


Ripping off each other's clothes in the most peculiar way

by Maharetchan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When demons carve an angel banishing symbol into his chest, Dean has to wait until it heals before he and Castiel can touch again.<br/>He finds alternative ways to make due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripping off each other's clothes in the most peculiar way

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Title comes from Laura Marlin's song "Devil's spoke". Let's be honest, this is just pure and simple porn, let's not even kid each other.  
> 2\. Written for the lovely, amazing and adorable [casinpanties](http://casinpanties.tumblr.com/).  
> 3\. My first language is not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.  
> 4\. I love comments!

The mark is red and bloody on his chest, hurts like a bitch, but Dean keeps running, has to keep running, because he has demons chasing him and Sam is nowhere to be seen and goddammit, where the fuck is the Cas where he needs him?!  
His lungs are on fire, his chest and his head hurt and the alley is too dark for him to be sure that no one is there waiting for him, lurking in the shadows.  
“DEAN! Over here!”  
Sam's voice reaches him and he runs towards him, gets into the car as fast as he can, shutting the door and screaming at his brother to just drive, for fuck's sake, hurry up, ignoring his worried gaze.  
Only when they're far enough from their chasers, he takes a deep breath, that hurts, and looks at his wound.  
“What the fuck is that?! What have they done to you?!”  
“Let's just go back to the motel ok?! We'll worry about it once those sons of a bitch will be far away from us!”  
But Dean can tell that is bad: the cut is not deep, but has a weird shape, something that reminds him of one of the symbols Cas thought them to use to banish angels.  
And it fucking hurts.  
He's so asking Cas to fix him, once they'll be back.

“What do you mean, you can't touch me?!”  
Cas looks at him helpless, an almost sad expression on his face.  
“ I'm sorry Dean, but the mark they carved on you it's a symbol to banish angels, I cannot touch you until it's there. It's powerful magic, those demons knew what they were doing.”  
Dean tries not to breathe too deeply, because deep breaths hurt more, and sits on the bed, head in his hands.  
“So what? There's nothing you can do about it?”  
Cas sighs and thinks about it for a moment, trying not to look at him, at the bandage on his chest that hides the wound.  
“I can prepare a mixture that will allow the mark to heal without leaving any scars. It'll take a week probably, but once it'll be gone... things will go back to normal.”  
It's not the instant fix he had hoped for, but it's better than nothing.  
“Are you sure this will work?! Cause you know, being an human angel-repellant could be handy, but... well... not always. You know what I mean?”  
Cas blushes lightly at the implications in his voice about the fact that he'd hate not being able to touch him anymore, not after it took so long for them to admit their feelings for each other.  
“I understand what you mean, Dean. Trust me, this will work.”  
Dean can't help but sigh and he does that a little bit too fast and too deep, because suddenly his chest is on fire and Cas is having an hard time not rushing at his side and touching him.  
“It better.”

The mixture has a repulsive smell that makes Dean want to throw up, but, at least, seems to be working, because the wound stops bleeding instantly as soon as he applies it on his skin: it tingles and stings at first, but Dean can handle it fairly well.  
What he can't handle as well is Cas being in the same room as he is and not being able to touch him: it doesn't feel right, it feels unnatural because he's so used at having the angel in bed with him, at waking up with him, kissing him, touching him and fucking him that the sudden loss of that contact startles him.  
Makes him grumpy and annoying, hanging around the room with a perpetual frown on his face that Sam can't help but making fun of, with the only result of them fighting and Cas being caught up in the middle.  
“Dean, you need to be more cooperative. Your wound will only take a couple more days to heal.”  
Cas's voice is soft and gentle to his ear, does nothing to calm him down, it only seems to ignite something inside him, a feeling of want that he really should not be having right now, when he can't do anything about it.  
“I know, I know! Dammit! This sucks...”  
He takes a deep breath, it doesn't hurt anymore, thanks to Cas, but it doesn't help: the angel is looking at him, those blue eyes so filled with worry and love they make his heart clench and his dick getting hard in his pants, because of course his brain will conjure imagines of those very eyes clouded by lust and desire now.  
Fuck everything.  
“I would be fucking you by now, if it weren't for this... fucking thing...”  
His words startle them both and Cas licks his lips for a second, before looking away from him, shifting uncomfortably while sitting on the bed, uneasy.  
Dean knows he should stop talking, that he should let it go, but an idea has carved its way into his brain and just refuses to go away, making him picture delicious and filthy scenarios that involve Cas touching himself for him.  
“I'd take off your clothes and push you on the bed, spreading your legs and watching you squirm under me, making those little sounds you know I fucking love...”  
“Dean...”  
Cas groans softly and looks straight at him, a wild expression flashing into his eyes for a second, before he manages to control himself again.  
Interesting.  
Dean is starting to wonder what he can make him do just talking to him, how far he can push the angel.  
“Take off your clothes...”  
The look Cas gives him is fucking spectacular: it's half surprised and half aroused, like two parts inside the angel are fighting to decide what to do; he's ready to having to talk Cas into this, but suddenly the other just gets up and slowly stars unbuttoning his shirt, his fingers shaky and clumsy.   
Dean hisses and feels his cock getting harder inside his pants, just at looking at the meek expression on Cas's face, at the way the clothes fall on the floor and reveal his skin, that delicious skin he should be touching and biting and kissing, but that he can only stare at right now.  
“Yeah, like that... strip and then get on the bed, spread your legs so I can see you... yeah, perfect. You like this, don't you? You like it when I tell you what to do, when I order you around like the slut you are...”  
Cas moans and sits on the bed, legs open, already hard, looking at him with his cheeks slightly red, eyes unfocused, biting at his bottom lips.  
“Is this all right, Dean?”  
His voice is soft and filled with lust, breathing fast and looking so good all flushed and wanting.  
Dean doesn't know if he can handle this without giving in and getting up to touch him.  
“Yeah, it's perfect, baby. You look so good like this, legs spread for me, like you can't wait for me to get there and fuck you hard, yes? You'd like that, right?”  
The sound Cas makes sends a rush of desire through his body and Dean opens his jeans fast, his dick heavy in his own hand.  
“I want you to touch yourself now, I want you to do everything I tell you, ok baby? Can you do that for me?”  
Cas nods and slowly, very slowly, starts to run an hand over his length, with uncertain movements, like he's not sure he's doing that right, but soon becomes too lost in the sensations too care: the angel closes his eyes for a moment, moans and hisses, licking his lips.  
And all Dean can do is watching him, running his eyes all over his naked body, looking at the way his chest rises and fall, at his hand that moves up and down, still slowly, but starting to move faster as he gets more and more aroused.  
“You know what I'd do to you if I could? You wanna hear? I'd make you suck my dick, on your knees, I'd grab your hair and fuck your mouth. You always look so good with my dick between your lips, licking and sucking it like you just can't get enough of it. Because you can't, right? You love it, you love my dick so much you just can't stop thinking about it...”  
Cas makes a strangled sound and looks at him with a desperate and raw expression on his face, like even just looking at him is hurting him, like all he wants is for Dean to just fuck him.  
He wishes he could do just that, grab him and bury himself inside him, feeling that heat surrounding him, losing himself in the angel's body, until they'll both be so lost in it that nothing else will matter but them.  
“Then, it'll make you turn you around and fuck you into the mattress, so hard even you won't be able to walk straight for days, you'll feel me inside you, you'll scream for me, moan and beg me to make you come...”  
“Dean! I can't... I... I need you so much...”  
Cas's hand is moving fast on himself, trying to last and, at the same time, desperate for release, just like he is, their movements mimicking each other's, their eyes locked and filled with passion and lust.  
“And just when you can't take it anymore, when you'll almost being crying because you just need to come, I'll start touching you, I'll take your cock in my hand and oh, you just love it, when I touch you, you love my hands on you... and I'll be kissing you until your lips are all swollen and red, that delicious mouth I love to fuck so much...”  
Dean has to stop for a second to take a deep breath, looks at Cas, exposed, spread in front of him, his body shaking because everything is too much, because he just wants to come so much, but won't until Dean says he can, just like the perfect little whore he knows he is, the one who will do everything he asks...  
“Dean... please... please! I can't... I need to come...”  
He smiles at him, smiles and wishes he could touch him, even just a brush of skin against skin.  
“Yeah, come for me, baby, let me see you come...”  
Cas touches himself another couple of times and then he's coming all over himself, moaning his name, shaking and panting and looking so perfect and beautiful Dean just cannot look away from him.  
And then he's coming too in his hand, groaning and whispering filth to Cas until they're both completely spent.  
Cas is smiling at him, after, a tired, but satisfied look in his eyes, one that makes Dean softly laugh at him.  
“Once this shit is gone... we're renting a room for a fucking week! I'll fucking ruin that ass of yours...”  
Cas's smile widens.  
“I can't wait, Dean...”


End file.
